


Regressing Bratty Micro Adults and Concurrent Child Development Education For Dummies

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Microphilia, Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: When Samantha Kay enters college She finds that her Diminutive size makes it hard for her to succeed. Luckily the faculty of State University has a plan to include Sam in the school's curriculum.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Regressing Bratty Micro Adults and Concurrent Child Development Education For Dummies

This was a Commission Requested by bask25456 .

For Samantha, bedtime was one of the few reprieves she had from her stressful college life, especially with how hard everything had become lately. Through the thin walls of her dorm room noise traveled to ruin her one moment where she could be alone and relaxed. She huffed in annoyance; it wasn't like the music was overly obnoxious but her roommate often cycled the same playlist or played that one YouTube stream. "How many ‘Chill Lo-Fi Beats to Study/Relax to’ can someone stand!?” Even with the soothing tones and soft beats, Sam felt her anger building. It was just loud enough to keep her awake while she lay in bed. If she had to lay down at seven o’clock at night every night the least her roommate could do was keep it down. “She knows too, she knows that it’s just at that threshold to bother me! That bitch is driving me nuts. It’s only been a week and she’s relentless. Not a moment to myself or to relax without Simone hovering over me.”. Sam lay on her mattress, stewing over her situation while the heavy beats of the music steam pulsed through the walls and into her ears. “Ugggghh” The irritation was starting to boil over more and more. This had been a hell week, where she’d endured going from her single dorm to living with her irritatingly overbearing roommate, and she hated it. She felt herself snap, shouting “HEY, CAN YOU SHUT UP!?” and immediately regretted it.

From the adjacent room, the music that'd caused her to snap stopped suddenly. Not lowered apologetically to facilitate her roommate's sleeping, but flat out turned off, and that absence of sound was quickly replaced with the creaking of Simone's door and her footsteps across the hardwood floor of their shared dorm. Sam started to panic, wondering if it was better to lie and look like she was sleeping or face her roommate and the music like she was awake. "If I pretend I'm sleeping she might think it came from another dorm. That music was really loud after all." She considered the other side as the footsteps gently approached. "It was my voice though, with everything that's happened she has to know my voice raised pretty well by now…"

*Crrrrreeeeaaakkkk*

The door to Samantha's room let out the groan of old metal against old metal as it opened. A little bit of oil probably would have taken away the annoying sound that every hinge in the old dorm made, but Simone didn't want that at all. She wanted Sam to feel the weight of her movements and know that she was coming or always near.

Sam herself had let her train of thought run off the tracks and was still thinking about how to present herself to Simone when her roommate’s face, framed by her jet black hair, popped into view. Mocha-colored eyes stared down at Sam and a wide smile spread across her face. “Well now look who’s awake and cranky! Can’t get to sleep Sammy?” As usual, her tone was extremely patronizing to remind Sam of her proper place. “Why does she always do that? I’m 18, legally an adult and she can’t see it. I just need a little help." Sam always disliked that description of anything. "Little…” The word was so minimizing and so many aspects of poor Sam's life were defined by it. The way Simone treated her now, her belittling of her roommate, kept her in a constant state of awareness about her limitations. Rather than answering her roommate, Sam looked away in a huff. She stared at the patterned wall through the wood bars and behind her and heard the friction of the wood moving along its tracks.

*SSSSHHHRRRRKKKK* Sam felt the faint pressure against her groin as Simone’s hand twisted the snaps to open them. *pop* *pop* *pop* *pop*. Four little snaps along the crotch of her clothes. That was the only barrier between Simone’s inquisitive grasp and the cushy padding of Sam’s diaper. While she stared at the wall she felt her roommate’s fingers wrap around the dipping crotch of her padding and give it a light squeeze. “Oh? You’re still dry. Why’re you being so fussy then Cutie-pie?” Sam grumbled and turned her head the other way in time to see Simone’s palm wrap around her thigh like it was someone’s wrist. Her onesie had been left open, leaving the padding of her diaper totally exposed. She lay on her back helplessly in her crib as her roommate towered over her. “Five foot seven. She’s only slightly taller than average but compared to my measly two and a half feet, she’s a giant. It’s not enough that I’m smaller than the average 12-month-old, but she’s gotta demean me like I'm a little baby too…”

Thinking back, Sam considered what missteps she took to end up in this situation, what pitfalls she should have avoided. As far as she could remember the only sin she'd committed was never growing past thirty-three inches. It was a phenomenon that nobody could quite explain in the years she’d been growing up. Doctors had studied her throughout her life and come up with no answer. It wasn't a form of achondroplasia as far as they could tell, she’d developed just as somebody double or triple her height would have throughout her life but remained just as small as she’d ever been. It was as if somebody had taken a normal-sized eighteen-year-old and shrunken her down to her diminutive 30 inches.

It had been a challenge just to get to the point she had as she needed a lot of special accommodations in her day to day life. Her mother, Gloria, had spent the time to outfit her home with whatever she needed at great cost and exhaustion. No matter what, she wanted Sam to experience a normal life.

To her daughter's chagrin, quite a few adults over the years suggested that her mother simply buy children’s furniture or even baby supplies as it’d be much easier and relatively inexpensive compared to the cost of modifying their house and custom ordering so much. While her mom handled the conversation with tact and grace Sam herself felt (and occasionally couldn’t help acting) incredibly indignant whenever the topic came up around her. It wasn’t about ease for her—she didn’t want to be shoehorned into being childish even though she was so small. Glitter and princesses didn’t appeal to her at all and she wouldn’t let her mom force that on her either.

Throughout her life, people around Sam would often tease her mercilessly for her size. No matter how her body developed, the world grew, in scope, of course, like for any child, but also in height. She was used to the people who’d always towered over her—adults of course—being giants from her perspective, but as she grew older, everyone in her age range, and quite soon even those considerably younger than her, continued to sprout taller as well. As her peers grew so did their cruelty, with quite a few actively teasing Sam for her pint-sized form. She’d hated it, but tried to act “mature” so she appeared older than her height suggested at first glance. Unfortunately, no matter how sophisticated or composed she acted or dressed, people rarely took her seriously, and all it took was for a random well-meaning person or bully to simply scoop her up and thwart her attempts at a grown-up facade.

She’d made it through high school with a white-knuckled grip of determination and help from plenty of teachers as well as the administration. They brought in special tools and favored her to accommodate any of her needs. Even though they were greatly annoyed, the school leadership felt they had to, for fear of an impending lawsuit. They begrudgingly spent the money after suggesting to Gloria that “Maybe she should be homeschooled…” This idea did not fall on deaf ears as it wasn't her idea to send her daughter to public school at all. Sam herself insisted on it. She'd thrown a huge fit about experiencing a normal school life and Gloria gave in to her daughter’s demands rather quickly.

Even with her resistance Sam found herself tripping into situations that left her rather deflated in terms of her mature bravado. More than once or twice she found herself being given childish items. Sometimes it was a child-sized desk or chair with pastel filigree on the edges and with a loud grumble, Sam dealt with it. Other times she’d be given clothes that even had a more “adult” appearance but there was always something off about these that was revealed to be a babyish twist.

Sam recalled the time she’d received a dress that seemingly had built-in shorts under the skirt, which caused her to go giddy with excitement at first. With her size, she spent quite a bit of time climbing up things, and any skirt she wore tended to embarrassingly reveal her underwear as it rode up her legs. When she pulled it up around her body though, the anger she felt caused her to shake. The loose crotch sagged around her legs and elastic bands dug into the skin of her thighs ever so slightly. The space between the bottom of what she thought were shorts and her own groin was meant to be filled by absorbent padding, somebody had given her a baby dress with an attached diaper cover…

Her general rejection of childish items had led to feelings of extreme loathing, and Samantha Kay had to struggle to avoid losing composure over the slightest suggestion of “babyish” items. Unfair as it was, she knew losing her temper or even just arguing loudly made the normal size people around her see her as more childish or have them accuse her of throwing a tantrum. By carefully curating her wardrobe and endeavoring to maintain her calm, she (mostly) avoided her feared “childish” appearance even though it felt like the world was trying to shoehorn her into it.

”Still, everything I’ve been given or that’s been suggested still doesn’t touch that time after prom...” Even in her current state, Sam shied away from remembering that hangover-driven disaster in too much detail, especially since it was part of the reason she was in her current situation.

Everything poor little Samantha Kay had been working for culminated in her coming to college. She’d pulled good enough grades to be accepted into the school of her choice and there was an initial excitement of going out into the world to forge an adult path. With her mom’s help, Sam brought a few boxes into her small single dorm room. When the door swung open both women looked around in dismay. The school had knowledge of Sam’s size as Gloria was diligent in trying to make sure her daughter had everything she needed, but as she looked around at the bed, desk, and dresser that towered over her daughter she knew they’d done nothing to adjust the space for her. “Ugh, dammit. They completely ignored my suggestions! Sam, come on, we’re going to go get this sorted out.” Gloria turned on her heel, back towards the dorm’s door only to see her daughter standing in her path with both of her hands on her hips. “Mom stop.” Sam’s serious tone surprised Gloria, it wasn’t her normal irritated indignance, now she was serious and determined. “I can handle this, I made it into college and this is the real world. There’s not always going to be changes to make things work for me and I can’t always expect them. I’m going to make this work!”

Her eyes sparkled with resolution at the idea—she truly planned on making lemonade out of lemons—and Gloria chuckled and shook her head in response. Her miffed attitude melted away upon seeing her daughter’s conviction. “Alright Honey, you got it?” She asked, still concerned. Sam only smiled back and nodded, “Yeah Mom, I think I’ve got this.” After a little help moving in Gloria gave her daughter a tight hug. Sam reciprocated easily; after all, her mom had gone to great lengths to make her feel normal in a world that loomed over her and she greatly appreciated it. With tears in each of their eyes, the pair parted and Samantha Kay was left to her life as a college student.

Poor Sam’s hubris found her struggling in her first weeks. Just to reach the doorknob and exit the room she had to stand on her tip-toes and pull at the heavy steel knob with all her might. The school itself was rather old, as was the building that housed the dorms, and unlike her home which had light hollow wood doors, these were heavy oak doors that caused her quite a bit of trouble. They matched if not exceeded her own bodyweight, causing Sam to exert quite a bit of energy just to leave her room. The furniture was another issue all on its own. Scaling the mountain of her bed or desk chair was just another hurdle for her. She often found herself laying or sitting on the floor. It was just easier—she'd spent all day forcing herself up desk chairs and climbing mountainous steps among the throngs of other students, half of whom didn't often bother to look down. She was a small speck swimming upstream against an ocean of people’s legs. Once in her own space where nobody could see her give up the fight, she’d plop onto the floor and set to finishing her mountain of homework.

Luckily for her the dorm sported a bathroom of its very own, saving her from the hassle of struggling in the shared bathrooms some of the other dorm buildings had, but the old school’s clawfoot bathtub/shower combo gave her one more thing to fight to get into along with a porcelain throne that came to her chest. Even when Sam could manage to pull herself up onto the toilet, she’d risk falling in every time she’d turn to sit. Foolishly, she'd only brought a single stepping stool with her, grossly overestimating the aid the school itself would provide. “Shoulda had mom help me set up some stepladders around here, I didn’t realize how… difficult this would all be.”

Within two months she’d fallen greatly behind in her studies. The staff didn’t understand why getting to classes and participating was such an insurmountable task for this single student. According to their files and records though Samantha Kay was either late or not in attendance almost every day in the two months she’d been going to this school. The truth was that Sam was always in class, sure she may have been late sometimes but teachers simply missed her when marking attendance. For her economics class, it was because she was in the back and simply couldn’t be seen. After a while she ended up causing a bit of a scene in her demand to be moved to the front as a wall of backs blocked her view of the teacher’s lesson. The way the Professor had listened to her with disinterest made her mad at first, but when he squatted to speak at her level like she was a fussy child he pissed her off, his voice even rising in pitch as he said: “Now please calm down.” to Sam, she blew up at him. The stunted student reminded him that she was paying to learn at this institution and how dare her to patronize her for trying to get her money’s worth. He just pushed himself up with a sigh and moved a girl with long dark hair and tight black clothes to the back. “And here I thought goth was dead…” Sam thought snarkily before her professor interrupted her internal commentary. “There you go, Miss Kay. Let’s hope a better seat improves your course work.”

That comment made Sam cringe a little for she secretly hoped the same as she struggled into the desk chair. All the wrestling with a world unforgivingly bigger than her took a lot of time, time she’d lost to work on all the homework she’d been given or to study the complicated classes that her business major required.

This all culminated in the final straw when she found herself standing in the center of a large U-shaped table. At the head of the table sat a few members of the administration while teachers filled out the outer branches. In the middle of the shape stood Sam, nervously fiddling while her eyes flicked back and forth between her and her file. “Miss Samantha Kay, the system has marked you as eligible for academic probation on account of your grades as well as your attendance. Normally the arbitration process wouldn’t be such an involved matter, however, your file fails to mention your… unique condition.” Various members around the table nodded in agreement, whispering between themselves. From one side of the table she heard the words “She’d be perfect…” slither by her ear. Her head cocked to see a rather intense pair of pale blue eyes staring at her from behind a set of horn-rimmed glasses with delicately etched silver frames.

This strange woman was not at all perturbed by locking eyes with Sam and just continued to study her. Sam couldn’t help but do the same and she took in the form of the almost out of place woman looking on at her. Her dark hair had a spring to it as it fell around her face as a well-maintained bob haircut and her pale blue eyes paired with a deep red lipstick that contrasted the strongest parts of her face with her olive skin. “She’s pretty…” Sam thought. It felt like it came out of nowhere, but this woman so obviously stood out from the frumpy and tired professors around her. Her hair was perfectly trimmed, her professional clothes lacked even the slightest wrinkle around her curvaceous form.

“Miss Kay!” A shout pulled her attention back sharply to the Dean, who looked expectantly at her. “Huh? Oh! Sorry, could you repeat the question?” Poor Sam blushed hard, having been so absorbed in looking at the woman that she completely missed what she was sure was an important question. Without skipping a beat, he asked again, “Do you want to explain why in two months you’ve been such a problem student? We’ve had people who showed disinterest before but never to the level shown here and the note from Mr…” He took a second to scan the file but Sam already knew what he was going to say. Her economics teacher had obviously thrown a strike in her record after their confrontation. “...Greenspan about your disrespect is most unsettling.” He looked back to her and awaited a response, leaving Sam to feel the full weight of what was happening. She was on the verge of being kicked out.

“I don’t deserve to be kicked out of here! I worked really hard to get to this point and I’m only struggling so much because you idiots mistreated my situation!” The faculty quickly snapped to attention with Samantha’s outburst. Most let out shocked gasps at the small woman who dared blow up at the authoritative figures around her. The Dean and the analytical woman, however, both leaned in closer, interested to hear the argument hidden in Samantha’s tantrum. “I’m two and a half feet tall, I have to fight just to get into bed at night, let alone climb the stairs or fight my way through the crowds of students to get to my classes. I’ve received no help from anyone and your “Professors'' consistently miss me when checking attendance or when I move to answer a question!” Sam was visibly shaking during her rant now and she animatedly pointed to Mr. Greenspan while stamping a foot. “The one time I stand up for myself and push for better conditions and a seat in his class where I can actually see, this fucking ding-dong gets me in trouble.” She was breathing heavily now and the Dean threw up a hand to stop her. “I feel like I’ve heard quite enough, The size issue certainly explains the shoddy attendance but these grades reflect poor coursework, Ms. Kay, and I can see that you are short-tempered enough to snap at us even in this environment. With all that in consideration, I’m afrai-'' Sam felt all her bluster dissipate as the Dean said his piece on the matter, and she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Her saving grace came from a voice piping up on her left.

“Hold on, Jacob.” The composed woman interrupted the Dean just before he could declare Sam to be on track for expulsion. “I think there is a major opportunity for this student to become an integral part of our school, we just need to give her the chance. I highly suggest she be placed in housing more properly sized for her and she be given a roommate who’d be willing to help out.” The Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “Dammit Merideth, why would we go through all this trouble?” The woman now known as Merideth clicked her tongue in disappointment. “She’s here already Jacob, she paid her way and a simple “Status Change” would be all it would take to give her exactly what she needs. Sam herself couldn’t believe her incredible luck! She didn’t know why this teacher was willing to help or defend her but she might actually get to stay!  
Merideth stood, her high heels clacking on the floor as she moved towards the Dean. She was incredibly tall even without the heels. “Almost six feet… probably 5’10.” Sam stared at her as she walked—the grace this woman displayed was something she aspired to obtain.. Her white blouse pulled taut over her bust and tucked neatly into her black skirt that halted just above the knee while her brown stockings concealed her long legs just enough to leave those who looked wanting more. She bent at the waist to whisper into the dean’s ear, explaining the specifics and pointing at multiple places in Sam’s file. He nodded along, really thinking on the prospect. They whispered between each other and in the hushed room Sam even caught some of the conversation. “---Changing Status----- My department.” The dean nodded again. “----Refund-------invaluable resource.” Merideth agreed, Flipping the page and pointing to something in the file. The dean nodded heavily, fully accepting the woman’s proposal it seemed.

Having fully convinced the Dean, Merideth straightened up and walked away, leaving the room abruptly as if in a hurry to get somewhere. This left Sam with the Dean once more. “Alright Ms. Kay, I think we have a solution if you’ll accept it. We’ll provide you with all Mrs. Harrow suggested. There will be a slight change to your status in your student file so we can make it feasible.” Sam nodded furiously, she wasn’t worried about the logistics of such a change, she was just happy that there might be a real chance for her to succeed here. “Great,” The Dean said, “go pack your things and head over to dorm building B. We’ll have your new roommate meet you there in 2 hours to get you accommodated. Sam could hardly contain her excitement, spouting off a rapid series of “thank-you’s” as she bolted from the stuffy room straight to her new life. At the table, Jacob Carroway, Dean of a prestigious university dismissed his staff and stared down at a student’s file once they’d all left. *Sigh* “I hope you know what you’re doing Merideth. If you’re wrong I’m not going under the bus for you.” Jacob crossed out the words “freshmen student” on Sam’s file, scribbling in “Registered diaper dependent" under it next to a black and white photo of Sam receiving a diaper change in a daycare.

Pulling everything together in her room was almost impossible alone. Her mom had helped her unload the boxes and place the things she couldn't reach, but now she wasn’t here. "Ughh" Sam stamped her foot in annoyance after slipping down from her desk chair for the second time. "I just need some time to get everything together…" She trailed off as the monumental task of packing up the life she'd spread out over a few days lay before her to break down in a matter of an hour. A knock tore her attention to the heavy wooden door behind her. Sam gave a weary sigh and turned back, painstakingly reaching for the knob. "Ughh, almost… got… it." Another thunderous knock almost sent her falling back onto her ass. An authoritative tenor choked through the heavy wooden door and Samantha felt her ears burn at the words. "Miss Kay it's time to go, your roommate is waiting for you.

Outside the door Merideth Harrow stood waiting for Sam. She tapped her foot impatiently; few people dared keep her waiting, and having called for Samantha once, she expected a response. She rapped her knuckles on the door again, louder this time. "HOLD ON DAMMIT! I'M TRYING!" A squeaky voice yelled back at her demanding knock and Merideth chuckled flatly at the bratty tone. This was one of the reasons she figured Samantha would work in the program. She's stubborn, so much so that she can't ask for or accept help for even the most basic task. The doorknob jostled again to no avail. “Do you need a hand?” She asked, offering to speed this whole embarrassing process along so she could get back to work. “N-No! I’ve got it!” Samantha shouted, finally giving the knob a hard turn and slowly cracking the door to allow her visitor entrance to her room. Merideth brushed into the room swiftly, turning to look at Sam who stood panting from the difficult task of opening her door. “All that effort just to open a door. Poor girl really does need help....” Examining the room around her only bolstered this conclusion; a few things lay stacked in a box in the middle of the room, which was next to Sam’s backpack. It’s been an hour, and she’s gotten virtually nothing done…”

Sam meanwhile looked at Mrs. Harrow expectantly, More accurately. she caught the edge of her gaze behind the woman's massive bust. It almost felt like she was pushing her chest out to accentuate that for herself. “Jesus, we get it Tight-Top-and-Huge-Breasts, you're sexy. Quit being so in my face about it.” Sam’s personal insecurities ran through her head as she waited for an explanation as to why Mrs. Harrow was here while rapidly gasping for air. The towering woman looked down at her and sighed, shaking her head with frustration. The weary girl couldn’t help but grumble: “You just gotta be patient, I’ll get it…” under her breath and Merideth Harrow cocked her head rapidly, catching her new charge’s words but choosing to ignore them. “Miss Kay I’m sorry to say but we have to go. We can come back at a later date to collect your things, but your new roommate has limited time to get you set up in your new accommodations before she must attend class.”

Merideth lied as naturally as she breathed: there would be no coming back for Sam’s things since they had a nice new room all set up for her already. She motioned to the door as the diminutive college student sighed and grabbed her backpack.

”I already burned myself out anyway…” Sam thought, feeling the ache of the day in her tiny muscles. “Fine.” she huffed, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “I’ll be on my way then.” Mrs. Harrow followed her out, closing and locking the door behind her. “Good,” the teacher replied. “Simone will be waiting for you in room five of the building. She’s eager to meet you.” Sam nodded. “Room five, got it.” She turned and moved as fast as she could away from the woman who reminded her of an Amazon. When she craned her head back to see if she’d left she was only met with the busty teacher’s pale blue eyes piercing through her as she watched her walk away. Sam shivered and doubled her pace, wanting to put distance from those eyes as fast as she could.

Watching the girl disappear around a corner, Merideth sighed. “That girl is truly a brat, maybe my program will do her some good.” She turned away and walked out of the dorms herself, she had other jobs than dealing with a petulant runt who wasted the school's time and money because she didn’t know her place. “She’s my student’s problem now anyway.”

Sam approached Dorm B with a slight spring in her step. She was ready to finally get college life going! With real accommodations and adjustments things would move forward for her, and she could continue her path to becoming a real adult. She was happy as she approached the door of the building to see it was propped open, its embrace waiting to accept her as she strolled up. The building was much like her own, old with doors extending down to hallways on either side of the entrance. A bulletin board sat high on the wall above her, with all of its postings just out of her view. The corkboard sat between two doors, one was emblazoned with a large 3 and the other with a 4. It was a short walk from the entrance to door #5. Dark heavy oak, just like most of the doors in the college. After a deep breath, Sam knocked as hard as she could, emulating the sound of a normal knock to the best of her ability. Still, it sounded a little weak and she found herself wondering if she’d actually made any sound through the massive wood barrier. The bag with her supplies felt extraordinary heavy in her right hand and she caught herself shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “My whole body hurts…” Sam mumbled, waiting as patiently as she could. “Maybe... they didn’t hear me.” She raised her hand to knock again, winding her arm back to hit the door with all she had, but just before her fist connected with the stained wood, it shifted, evading her wrath. Behind it stood Sam’s new roommate, Simone.

Simone looked at the girl Mrs. Harrow had told her about, straight blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. “Pretty long hair. Huh, is that a little brown I see at the tips? Must have had it dyed at some point.” There was a measure of disbelief when she’d been told that the girl was only 30 inches tall, but now that she saw it Simone couldn’t deny the truth. It felt like she was looking at a doll; the girl was entirely anatomically correct just… tiny. Sam’s frosty blue eyes gazed at her expectantly. “C-crap! Say something dummy, you’ve gotta get her inside.” Simone gave a sputtering “H-hey there cutie.” as she stepped aside, gesturing Sam inside with a sweeping arm. “You’ve gotta relax girl, how’re you gonna control her if you can’t even sound threatening?” She eyed Sam as she breezed into the living room past her. “Yeah, in fact, say goodbye to your tight jeans and form-fitting shirt! Those’ll be the last adult clothes you wear for a while!” Psyching herself up internally was Simone’s best defense against her nerves about the situation. “...What’s better than real-world experience after all?”

”Ugh, Cutie? Is this already going to go bad?” Sam wondered as she swept past the ebony legs of her new roommate, entering the sparse shared living area of the dorm. Simone was… certainly tall, standing a solid 5’7”. “She’s a little above average,” Sam looked back to observe the back end of her new roomie as she shut the door. “She sure is pretty though.” Simone wore very short jean shorts that showed off her long, well-toned legs. The waistband stopped just above the voluptuous roundness of her rear and the dip of her lower back peaked out in the space between her shorts and the high hem of her crop-top. She turned and walked towards Sam, her bob-like haircut swayed. Avoiding eye contact, Sam turned back to the space she’d entered. A short grey loveseat leaned against the far wall of the room, opposite of it a small television balanced on a ply board stand and white walls devoid of any sort of decoration. It made a little sense seeing as School had only been in session for 2 months now so she probably hadn’t had a chance to decorate the space much, especially if she’d been without a roommate up till now. Off from one side of the couch was a small kitchen, only barely large enough for one person to cook in, but far too big for Sam to use in any way. On the opposite side of the couch was a short hallway containing two doors that lead to bedrooms. She felt herself drifting towards the hallway. The first door on the left was slightly ajar, revealing a basic room with a messed up bed and a laptop open on a simple wood desk.

Simone followed Sam close behind while she took tiny steps to explore their shared dorm. When she saw her peeking into her room she chuckled. “This would be my room, not much to see besides my messy bed.”

Sam snapped her eyes away and continued making her way down the hall. That was the first time Simone had spoken since her stuttering hello at the door and Sam felt obligated to respond. “I’m no better, I tend to make a mess of things. My mom always complained about it.” Her tone may have been cheery but Sam was having a hell of a time keeping it up. “Yeah, Mom... This will be my first time living with somebody besides her too. Another giant at that.” Nerves ran rampant in her mind as she explored her new living space. She would’ve liked to think of it as a new beginning but nothing really ever worked out to be that easy for her and she was certain something about this situation would prove to be a problem.

Stopping in front of the second door Simone looked down at Sam and pulled her luscious lips into a big smile and her brown eyes twinkled a little. “Don’t worry Sammy,” She said, causing Sam to cringe. “there might be a few messes but I’m sure it’s nothing that we can’t handle.” Simone's earlier nervousness was melting away now as she moved in close behind Sam. "Doubt she'll be able to put up much of a fight."

Sam chose to ignore the annoying nickname and instead stood in front of the door to her new bedroom. She moved to reach up for the knob but Simone’s delicate fingers were already wrapped around it, completely shrouding it away from Sam’s grip. She gave the knob a sharp twist and pushed open the door.

*creeeeeaaaakkkkkkkk*

Before her eyes Sam’s new living conditions were unveiled, The walls here were the same white stucco as the rest of the dorm but rather than the sparse surfaces of the rest of her and her roommate’s housing, soft-hued pictures of unicorns and princesses punctuated the walls every two feet or so. Off to one wall sat a white wooden crib, raised even higher off the ground than a normal bed and with bars just close enough to stop Sam from slipping through. The frame bowed upwards at both the head and foot of the prison-like bed. “No no no no no NO NO!” Blood boiled and there was a distinct feeling of heat right behind her ears. Sam was fuming—not just angry, but actively ready to mess somebody up for what she hoped was a very elaborate prank. Opposite the crib was a white table with a much shorter fence of bars along the side, but it matched the layout of the bed with it’s bowed header and footer, making it look tied into the aesthetic of the room. However, the vinyl mat along with the lower shelves loaded with dozens of folded white squares that refracted the light along their outer plastic shells and various bottles of baby oil, lotions, and powders told her it wasn’t a bed. With it being the perfect height to meet Simone at the waist so she could change with ease, Sam knew it had to be a changing table. It felt reminiscent of the one from the daycare, and while this was a finely crafted piece of furniture rather than the cheap, easily replaceable one the daycare had, it held the same purpose. “DIAPERS!? BABY SHIT!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY? IT’S NO-” Samantha Kay turned to storm away, but was met with something being shoved into her open mouth as she yelled during her rampage. The pressure of her mouth squeezed the rubber of the large pacifier nipple.

Simone hadn't expected such a violent reaction but had readied a large paci just in case Sam started throwing a fit. Mrs. Harrow had warned her that Sam could be indignant when presented with the reality of her height. They were trying to present her with a new reality, and her anger, while justified, would not be tolerated. She popped one of the pacifiers she’d grabbed from her stash of supplies into Sam’s mouth. “MMMMHHHH?” The girl on a tiny tirade shouted behind the plastic mouthguard that completely covered her lips, her arms flailing as she stomped repeatedly in place. Simone shook her head. “What’s wrong Sammy, don’t you like your new room?”

Sam cringed under the sophomore’s patronizing tone, two octaves up from normal and an emphasis that always had a question behind it. “NUUHH UHHH!” She said, shaking her head violently to show her rejection the cramped rooms childishness. “Wait, why is this still in my mouth.” Sam looked down at the plastic mouth guard she instinctively suckled on. Sweet flavor pressed against her tongue and flooded her taste buds, encouraging her subconsciously to enjoy the rubber soother while her anger directed her other actions. She moved to spit out the invasive intruder in her mouth.

Watching the obvious wind-up Sam was doing to spit out the pacifier, Simone brought her hand forward and caught it just as the tip of the rubber nipple cleared her charge’s lips. In one swift motion, the rubber nipple met her palm and was carried back into Sam’s mouth as she yelled a premature triumphant “HA!”.

*POP*

Sam was stunned at the swiftness of her roommate’s movement, followed by the ground disappearing beneath her as she was hoisted up into Simone’s arms. The sophomore held her out at arms length to distance herself from the violent thrashing of her new “roommate” “Wow! You’re obviously an adorable little short stack, but I had no idea you’d be lighter than a puppy and twice as cute!” She was using that same patronizing tone again, all while she wagged a finger in Sam’s face like she was cooing at a child to calm it down. Sam bobbed her head forward, going in for the bite but only succeeded in bumping the plastic guard of her pacifier into Simone's wiggling finger and biting down on the rubber of her soother.

”Did you really just try to bite me!?” Simone felt her voice get that distinct bite of irritation—she would not be disrespected, especially by this pipsqueak. “You may not realize exactly what’s happening, but you were given to ME and I’m gonna make sure I get my extra credit for taking care of you.” Sam had gone still in her arms, obviously spooked by the irritated snap.

Normally, Sam was very headstrong and wanted nothing more than to be seen as an adult. Instead she thrashed like a toddler throwing a fit. Thanks to her weight though Simone had no problem hefting Sam with one arm and using the other to grab her little arms and legs in one grasping hand. She looked almost like a hogtied calf in her subduer’s grasp. Simone shook her head exhaustively, Giving Sam a little shake in frustration as she did so. “Now you stop it! You’re here because you can’t keep up with your studies and it’s been decided that this is what you need!”

Sam felt dazed by her sudden subduing and stayed passive while Simone set her onto the cold vinyl of the changing table. Once out of her arms, Sam whipped her head around, looking for a way to escape, but while she was looking away from Simone, her captor made sure she wasn't going anywhere. *Click* She’d failed to notice the table had a strap to hold her down and the tight nylon straps pressed into her stomach just hard enough to make full movement impossible. One of Simone’s hands grabbed the hairband wrapping Sam’s long blonde locks into a high ponytail while the other rested on the button of her jeans. “You’ve obviously put quite a bit of effort into looking like a big girl, but it really was pointless. Now let’s get you out of these silly big girl clothes.” Sam’s ponytail was pulled loose, leaving her blonde hair to flow free and fall against the vinyl mat under her. With expert precision Simone did the same with her jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling Sam out of them with one hand. “He- huhey!?” from her stuck position Sam could only give muffled shouts of confusion. If this was a practical joke it was going too far, but Sam's simple white panties disappeared a second later, telling her that this would possibly get much much worse for her. Simone had left her on the table completely bottomless; her maroon blouse still remained held in place by the nylon restraining strap of the changing table, but other than that her most intimate areas were fully exposed.

It was irrefutable from where Simone stood that Sam was a fully developed woman as she finally glimpsed the perky bottom and proportional hips of her new charge. “You’re such a cutie Sammy. It really is too bad that you're such a short stack.” She watched the girl's ears burn red, still pulsing with anger. Still, she didn't say anything, only fumed, suckling furiously at the pacifier in her mouth. "Why doesn't she spit it out?” Simone wondered, it wasn't like there was anything holding the pacifier there. Sure Simone would pop it back in but she expected more of a fight about it. Sam suckled away anyway, almost as if her taste buds craved the sweet flavor coating the rubber nipple. Simone pondered and grabbed supplies at the same time. On the vinyl mat there was plenty of room for her to place the two bottles she would need along with the folded white square of Sam's new permanent bottom apparel. “Baby Wipes: Check. Powder: Check. Oil: Check. Diaper: Check. Looks like everything’s here!” While the original plan was to train the students with actual babies, most parents weren't willing to give up their children for extended periods to make that work. Finding a girl Sam’s size was just too perfect and giving her to her top student, Simone, was the icing on the cake. With a wipe and delicate touch, she started to wipe down Sam's tender skin.

The moistness of the wipes caused her to jump a little. It was cold and the somewhat sudden shock threw Sam as she found it hard to believe every second this continued that it was happening. Part of her wanted so hard to believe that this was a prank that was going horribly wrong and that at any moment somebody—a teacher, a faculty member, even her mom—would bust in and stop this girl who had been assigned to be her roommate from babying her. Unfortunately, the beautiful ebony girl pressed on with applying baby oil to protect her skin from any accidents and irritation that might happen. Her hands ran gently over her skin, easily working the moisture into the soft upper thighs and pelvis areas. Sam even gasped a little as Simone worked the folds of her sex, making sure that every important spot that she could hit was reached and protected. She pulled the girl’s ankles together and lifted her legs as high into the air as they would go, admiring the tight rump Sam had toned through hours of trying to climb things that were much too big for her.

Preparing poor Sammy for her diaper was a strange experience for Simone; sure, she was the right size for this and fit perfectly into what Simone had learned. However, Sam's body was obviously that of a mature adult, and a surprisingly toned one at that. There was musculature within her small legs and tiny frame and were it not for her naturally petite size she would easily give Simone a run for her money were they proportional to each other. “But we’re not. She’s small and babyish, I’m big and grown-up.” After applying a generous handful of lotion to Samantha's bottom, Simone picked up the baby powder. A twist of the cap unleashed the nostalgic smell that she loved. "Just a slight hint of vanilla and rose, perfect.” A vigorous shaking motion from Simone was all it took to bombard Sam's baby oil moistened skin with the distinct smelling powder. It left her groin and thighs a pale powdery white and with another gentle lift, a similar layer was applied to her bottom.

Sam, in shock that things had gone this far, went stiff, allowing this tall woman to completely take control of her and the situation. The slightly sweet taste of the pacifier’s nipple made it “easier” to swallow, but this was much less pleasant than the last time she was diapered. Of course, she wasn’t in an alcohol-induced drunken sleep this time. That wasn’t to say Simone’s touch wasn’t delicate, as she was very careful with Sam through the whole process. Under her powdered bottom, she slid one of the unfolded nappies. It fit perfectly, and knowing it was the same size a toddler would wear brought a little bit of Sam’s anger through the paralyzing hysteria she was experiencing. Simone’s teasing tone reinforced it too as she taped up the bulky padding around her groin. “Look at that! Cutie-pie even fits into baby diapers! Thought I might need to bust out the extra big diapers for babies my size but no!” The inner core of the diaper sat tightly against her powdered, delicate skin, allowing the middle strip of padding to cradle her waist perfectly. The cartoonish print of little birds and stars stood out brightly against the shiny white background, and as Sam shifted uncomfortably the whole thing filled the otherwise quiet room with loud crinkles. “I-I hate how well this fits, it’s not even uncomfortable…” Simone walked to a matching dresser in the room, leaving Sam strapped to the table in her blouse and diaper.

Turning on the plastic see-through princess light gave Simone view of the onesies inside while she dug through one of the drawers. “What do you like better Sammy: dinosaurs, princesses, or polka dots?” From behind she heard the diapered student shift and crinkle. *Peh-toohy* The plastic guard of the sweet flavored pacifier hit the soft carpeted floor. “None!” Sam shouted, “I’m a fuckin college student, not a baby!” Simone tapped on her lips with her finger, considering her charge’s words. “Hmmm, I really can't have you cursing like that, but maybe you're right. You are a college student after all…” She rifled through the drawer for a few seconds before pulling out plain gray onesie with the words “State University” emblazoned across it. Of course, Sam sneered when she saw it, it was meant to look like one of those hoodies a college student would wear on campus but the snaps connecting to the diaper cover crotch would do nothing to hide the billowy padding around her lowers. *Snap* *Clack* The metal buckle strap that held Sam down on the changing table fell against the vinyl mat and Simone whipped away her shirt and brazier with the same expert precision that was used to get rid of the rest of Sam's clothes. She tossed them into the bin adjacent to the table, not for laundry, but garbage. “No more big girl clothes.” she tutted, grabbing the discarded pacifier off the floor. “That's the first punishment for cursing at me you naughty little cutie, next time it’ll be a spanking too.”

Sam winced, dreading the idea of Simone’s entire hand wapping against her backside and leaving her with stinging red handprints on her pale skin. “I-I’ll behave.” She said, hanging her head in defeat. “At least for now anyway…” Surrender was not an option for her and no matter what, Sam didn't want to end up stuck in this situation. For now the best course of action was to listen to Simone, but the first chance she got she would try and break free. She even peacefully allowed Simone to work the gray onesie on over her head and pick her up without a fight.

Simone, congratulating Sam on being such a good little girl and listening to what she was told, carried her to the living room. Without even putting Sam down she plopped onto the couch of the shared living space, letting the girl's tiny body fall nicely into her lap while supporting her with one arm.

To Sam’s surprise, she hadn’t yet popped the pacifier back into her mouth, allowing her a moment to speak. “Sooooo I have to know, why are you doing this?” She asked, gesturing to the shared dorm and herself. Simone chuckled and started pulling at Sam’s hair, separating it into two sides. “I’m a sophomore studying for my major in child development. Most of this dorm is part of that program in fact, and the head of the department, Mrs. Harrow—remember her?—had the brilliant idea of giving her students hands-on experience by actually living with somebody and providing for their needs.” Sam interrupted, her voice spewing anger. “So what? I’m a sack of flour!?” Simone laughed again. “Very good Sammy! Yes, for all intents and purposes you are my very own itty bitty sack of flour to take care of. Believe it or not, I agreed to do this on the basis that most of my coursework wouldn't mean much for my child development classes. My grade hinges almost entirely on how well I take care of you.” Sam was astonished at the risky move and made a mental note that maybe she should try and make this as hard as possible for Simone, especially if such an important grade depended on how well she did. Once her hair was up in long blonde pigtails, Simone reached towards the side table. The remote sitting there made some sort of sense but Sam couldn't believe that she'd missed the large baby bottle sitting next to it.

”Alrighty cupcake, it's about time for lunch, are you ready?” With a vigorous shake of her head, Sam rejected the bottle. “Not from that I'm not. Did you really think I was just going to sit back and let you bottle-feed me?” “Honestly?” Simone replied. “Yeah. You stopped fighting significantly since I got that diaper around you and I'm willing to bet you're having a heck of a tough time denying your hunger. Such a little body and all the climbing you do you probably burn through calories like nothing else.” Simone was right—Sam was hungry and she had a feeling that if she didn't sip on this bottle now she wouldn't get a chance until much later. “Yeah, but I can still eat normal fo-” Her defiance was quickly silenced as Simone became impatient and shoved the nipple of the bottle directly into Sam's open mouth while she spoke.

“MMMMMM!?” An annoyed grunt was all that Sam could get out with the rubber nipple shoved in her mouth. Cautiously she started suckling, drinking deep of the sweet-tasting formula. She knew the flavor too well, and it wasn’t milk. It was baby formula, and she hated it.

Meanwhile, her new roommate let her face relax into a smile of satisfaction. All this had honestly been much easier than she was expecting and she considered whether or not the final bit of humiliation she was told she'd need to bring Sam under her heel was necessary. Aiming the TV remote she landed on a resounding confirmation though, it would probably help later. With two taps the television screen lit up, showing the black and white footage of a security camera. “Lookie here Sweet-pea, we’ve got a little movie to watch too!” Simone said, pointing to the screen. Sam turned her head, following Simone's finger and registering the image on the screen. It was a nursery or playroom of some kind with what looked to be a child toddling around and playing with toys. “Now who’s that?” Simone asked, teasing Sam as she sucked away on the sickly sweet formula. “Why does this all look so familiar?” She wondered. It was when the figure on the screen turned their head and looked around that Sam saw her own face in the black and white footage. “That’s right after prom! How the hell did they get this footage!” Simone chuckled at the Sam on screen, obviously enjoying how the thick diaper under her onesie made her struggle to walk and waddle. “Looks like you've done this all before Sammy. Maybe this video just proves that you're the teensy little baby who needs diapers that we all thought you were.”

The pair sat and watched the video for a little while. Observing Sam go through a change, having drunkenly used her diapers without thinking about it and playing with a wide variety of toys before she sobered up and finally convinced a nursery worker that she didn’t belong there. Meanwhile, she finished her bottle, glowering behind it. Once she'd emptied every last drop Simone was satisfied and turned off the TV. “I think that's enough of that. Now that we've got you all situated and settled down, I still have some homework I need to do tonight.” The pacifier was popped back into Sam's mouth before she was carried into Simone's room. With the door fully open she could now see the blue mesh playpen sitting by her roommate’s desk. In the center sat a stuffed lion. Simone set her new “roommate” down and clicked on the small speaker that sat on her desk. She started soft hip hop beats that they would listen to while she worked.

With little else to do, Sam grabbed the stuffed lion. To most people, it would have been about as big as a house cat but to the diminutive detainee, it spanned her entire body. She hugged it tightly, sitting patiently while the loud thump of the music’s drum spread a cool calm into the air of the room. This continued for hours and while Simone worked Sam did her best to sit quietly and think. “There’s got to be something I can do to get out of here.” Of course, the mesh walls of the playpen were much too high for her to simply climb over and there was no way she could even attempt the climb without Simone looking over and stopping her. So she waited, meditating on escape and listening to the thumping music. As time passed the formula Sam had drunk moved through her body, making its way to her tiny bladder. She’d drunk a lot and felt the annoying fullness that she usually never let herself reach. The amount of effort she had to expend to simply climb onto a toilet was too much with a full bladder so she made it a point to go regularly after meals. Accidentally pissing herself just trying to climb onto the porcelain throne was unbearably humiliating. Now she was stuck sitting with that nagging feeling and the bleak reminder of what she probably would have to do pressed against her. The cotton core of her padding rubbed against Sam each time she shifted, pressing tighter into her sensitive groin skin and held even closer by the snap crotch of the onesie.

“I can hold out… I have to hold out…” She chanted this to herself in a hushed whisper, like a mantra. It was a valiant effort to try and distract herself from the pressing need, but time and a small bladder proved to be insurmountable in her fight to hold back the inevitable flood. Sam felt like she'd been straining to hold back the sting in her bladder for hours. Several times she looked up to the girl doing her homework and asked: “Can I please go to the bathroom?” At first Simone just told her “No” and returned to her studies but after the third plea she simply ignored Sam, confident that she’d be unable to hold out for much longer. Simone was right and the pain of a full bladder caused Sam’s little body to beg for release. It became too much and she let out the soft gasp of relief. Simone must've heard that sigh because she turned down the music all the way to hear the soft rush of piss enter Sam's plastic-backed prison.

Blood surged to her face while urine waterlogged the cottony core of her diaper. A warm feeling spread through the padding as Sam released more and more in a steady flood. The whole time she could feel Simone’s eyes burning down from above her, watching her stiff form shake a little bit as she uncontrollably let go into her diaper. "Just as babyish as I thought." Simone whispered, nodding at the confirmation the scene provided.

“Awww did somebody have an accident?” Simone asked, bringing out the baby voice to humiliate Sam even more. In her pen Sam trembled, completely astonished at what she just been forced to do as the last few spurts of her shame entered her underwear only to be absorbed about the soft padding. “I-I peed...” she whispered, eyes welling with tears just a little bit. Simone brought one hand to her ear in a dramatic motion. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you Cutie-pie.” Sam looked with a glare and her breath grew heavy with anger. “I peed alright! and, and my diaper is all gross and wet…” Simone nodded in response. “I’ll bet, but you’re such a “big girl”. She punctuated the phrase with overexaggerated air quotes. “You can probably tell Auntie Simone what you need, yeah?” Sam couldn't believe this, not only had she been made to use her diaper but Simone was going to make her outright ask for a change. “Come-on Samantha, it’s either that or sit in… this.” She bounced a little on the squishy padding, testing her willingness to deal with it. The warmth wasn’t so bad but it was already losing its heat by the second, and the idea of that slimy diaper rubbing against her for hours made her gag a little. With a roll of her eyes, she gave her new roommate exactly what she wanted. “Can I have a change, Simone?” Simone nodded approvingly. “Of course Sammy, just remember, it’s Auntie Simone to you!” The reward for her humility was a change out of her soggy nappy. Unfortunately it felt overly drawn-out as Simone lingered to make sure Sam knew her shame. “Seems like you let out an awful lot! For somebody who claims to be a big girl, you didn't even ask for the potty once." Sam moved to retort but was stopped when the pacifier was popped into her open mouth again. She harrumphed and laid back, waiting for the change to finish. With a new diaper secured firmly around her she was lifted away from the changing table, but rather than going back to the mesh playpen in Simone's room, Sam was instead placed onto the soft mattress of the crib. *sssskkkkkrrrrrppppppp* The wood made a scraping sound as the bars rose high above her head, making it impossible for Sam to escape. “Hey wait!” Sam said, “Where are you going? It’s only 7:00 o’clock” Simone nodded, “Yep It’s bedtime for you, I’ve still got homework to do.” As she left the room she heard Sam’s protests about it being too early and not being tired but paid them no mind as she returned to her room and put the music back on. This left Sam, who had worn herself out, to fume for a while before she fell asleep nestled in the soft blanket on her bed. 

Days passed like this. Simone would wake up Sam and the horrible babying would continue. “Breakfast time!” the caretaker would squeal as she danced into the nursery, a groggy-eyed Sam staring up at her with an offended glare. She never woke up from the call for breakfast, but instead at the loud creaking of bedroom doors opening. That sound gave her just enough consciousness to glare at Simone every morning. Simone always responded back with a cheery “AWWWW look who’s so grumpy to be awake!” “Ugh, too loud…” Sam grumbled, never one to enjoy mornings anyway.

About three nights in, Sam vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and feeling the nagging urge that told her she’d needed to pee. In her grumpy, half sleepy state she remained unbothered by it, and decided to fall back asleep to the heat spreading through her diaper. “Ngh warm…”

When the creaking doors woke her the next morning she felt the now cold padding squelch against her groin. “Ugh ngh,” Sam roused awake with the soggy padding speeding up the process. “...oh crap…” Sam looked around frantically, seeing if she could replace the wet diaper herself before her roommate entered the nursery. Unfortunately, the changing table was on the other end of the small room and her dainty arms had no chance of reaching. Simone’s thundering footsteps warned her that she was close, too close for Sam to pull off any sort of switch. She just lay back down and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the inevitable. Simone had been so happy to find the soaked diaper and made sure to let Sam know this was exactly why she needed diapers. “Look who had an accident in her sleep, could Small Sammy’s little bladder not take it?” Sam didn’t respond, only feeling her eyes tear up; she was just so immensely embarrassed about it. Simone wasn’t oblivious to her torment, nor was she heartless, but this was an amazing opportunity to reinforce Sam’s position. Her tone dipped from patronizing to sympathetic. “Oh I know Sam, it’s gotta be jarring wetting in your sleep for the first time, but that’s exactly what we want! You’re making progress, and now Auntie Simone will give you a nice diaper change!” The dejected diaper girl didn’t want to make progress, she wanted to be able to use the bathroom like normal and often demanded it.”

At this point Sam didn’t respond, allowing her Roommate to lift her from the crib and strap her to the table. Most of the change progressed without fanfare as Sam wasn’t in the mood and Simone saw that so she wiped, oiled, and powdered Sam’s crotch and bottom in silence but stopped just before taping the diaper shut. The pair stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds until Sam finally acknowledged the strange stillness. “Are- Are you gonna finish? sitting here all exposed isn’t my idea of a good time.” A smile cracked over Simone’s face and the voice that Sam hated so much returned. “I’d be happy to finish taping you into this pamper, Green eggs and Sammy,” Sam cringed at the obnoxious nickname and braced herself for her roommate’s demand in the same move. “I just need you to tell me why you needed a change.” Sam sighed, still too exhausted at this point to fight back; that’d been all she’d done for the first two days and it was to no avail. “I-I had an accident while I was sleeping and I wet my diaper.” Simone continued looking expectantly, “And?” She said, leading Sam with her words. “I won’t say it…” She growled. Simone frowned and pulled up the front of Sam’s diaper. “That’s ok,” she thought, “You don’t have to call yourself a baby for it to be true.”

Feedings were rough for Sam too as she was never given any solid food, only bottles of the nasty tasting formula and mushy baby food that her body would be easily able to process into her diaper. She also wasn't allowed to eat by herself, so Simone would feed her every meal. Bottles of formula were given in Simone's lap and baby food was spoon-fed to her in a highchair. At first Sam resisted, refusing to open her mouth to spoon feedings. This resulted in the food being smeared on her face most times and giving her the appearance of a “fussy baby.” Simone made sure to point this out to her every time it happened, and by day three Sam was willingly opening her mouth wide to accept the spoon of mashed peas that was being driven towards her face. “Look at who’s such a good eater. Sammy Wammy’s a good eater! Yes, she is!” With her small frame it only took about a single jar of baby food to fill Sam up, but the unfortunate factor that she failed to think about was what a full stomach would eventually lead to. On day five the cramping pain in her stomach was overbearing. Simone had just finished feeding her a jar of mashed carrots. She tried her hardest to refuse the food, so about half the ended up on her face and bib. “I'm not sure if we got more on you or in you!” Simone said, turning her back to rinse the spoon and throw away the jar. Sam meanwhile pulled at the locking mechanisms to the plastic tray of her high chair. She needed to get down. If she could get down and out maybe she could find a bathroom because no matter what, she did not want to do that in her diaper.

She felt the locking latches of the high chair tray click under her fingers. Sam could just barely reach them, but was able to release them smoothly and quietly enough even while straining so that Simone didn't turn around at the noise. Next came the nylon crotch straps wrapped around her diaper. *Click* “Ok, just gotta scramble down and get out the front door.” Sam cringed as her abdomen cramped again. “If I get out of here I can find a bathroom.” With a slow and quiet slide, Sam wriggled her way under the tray, there was just enough for her lithe body to slide under. One foot landed on one of the crossbars of the highchair’s frame and she brought the other foot down to step on the same bar. “Halfway there! Ok, you’re an experienced climber Sam, two more steps down and you’ll be on the floor. You got this.” Her optimism was somewhat misplaced as she failed to account for the bulky padding of her diaper. Sam moved to put her foot down to the second rung of the chair's frame but she felt her foot miss! With her toes brushing the metal frame before slipping out from under her, her grip failed and her other foot fell along with her. *THMP* Sam landed with a hard thud on her hands and knees. It wasn't enough to hurt her but it was enough to jar her body into letting go of its tight stranglehold on her bowels. Simone originally turned her head to see what Sam had dropped, though when she saw it was Sam herself she ran over to scold her, worried and angry that she’d put herself in danger like that. However, when she saw Sam whimpering and straining on all fours she understood exactly what was happening and watched the show unfold as her charge pushed her first load into her padding, her small farts muffled by the thick core of her diaper.

After that Simone kept a better eye on Sam, although she really didn’t need to. A messy accident felt like a lot for Sam to deal with, and after that she really had a hard time finding the will to fight her captor, especially with the bath that followed. Sam was scrubbed head to toe by her roommate in a small pink baby tub, a process that left nothing about Sam's body to Simone’s Imagination. She still made the occasional escape attempt, taking an opportunity when Simone was out of her bedroom to try and climb from the blue mesh Playpen, or fiddling with the latches of her crib while her roommate slept. She was inevitably caught and foiled each time. The rattle of the bars of the crib betrayed her, alerting Simone to her attempt. One time she’d pulled one leg out of the bouncer attached to her door frame but slipped and got stuck in an awkward position with her leg trapped under her. Simone found her an hour later with the leg that was firmly trapped under Sam’s body asleep. Every escape attempt caused Simone to snap at her, never a full-blown yell, but always angry. She’d chastise Sam for her carelessness and putting herself in danger. “You’re too small! If you need help, you ask me!” Of course, Sam would rather struggle than do that, and despite Simone’s objections she continued to fight back.

By Sam’s count it’d been nine days that she’d been living with her new roommate, but there was something about her situation that made her lose track of time. Her schedule was entirely controlled by the giantess in her life now. There wasn’t a clock in the place that she could see, only the electronic trill of Simone’s phone alarm that told her it was time for a feeding or bed or a diaper check. *DUH-NEE DUH-NUH DUH-NEE DUH-NUH* With time Sam learned to count the beeps and know what they meant at certain points of the day. The first one she heard was for breakfast, then there was playtime, a diaper check, a nap, lunch, more playtime, another check, dinner, and one final check before bed. Eight alarms spread throughout the day, but it’d taken Sam a few days to think of tracking this so somewhere in the process she may have lost or gained a day.

Sitting in the pen next to Simone, Sam built castles with the chunky multicolored construction blocks. “Meditating” got her nowhere at this point. She felt impatience and anger overtake her if she sat for more than a few minutes. The droning music drove her to act, but trying to climb the pen earned her a feared punishment. Without warning, Simone would scoop her up, like a kitten being pulled away from its goal. Sam’s entire body comfortably fit across one of Simone’s wide thighs so her roommate would drape her across them. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing foolish things like that!” she'd say. This was one of the few times she could sense Simone’s genuine irritation, almost like she cared if Sam got hurt or not. *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* This of course didn't stop the spankings that Simone doled out to humiliate her. It wasn’t like they were hard spankings and the padded core of her diaper helped to cushion the blow, but they did their job at minimizing Sam’s ego. It made her feel like a child being so easily taken over her roommate's knee. So now she played with blocks, plotting for whatever moment she could while keeping her hands busy.

Simone looked over to her charge while she hammered away at a particularly difficult psych assignment. She couldn’t help but smile at the small girl stacking blocks. “I’m sure she’s got some plan formulating in her head, but look at her, she’s doing babyish things on her own!” She was so proud and turned back to her work with a wide smile spread across her face.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The loud bangs ringing out from the heavy wooden door of the dorm room startled both girls. Simone’s head snapped to attention while Sam felt her whole body jolt in fear. Something about that knock shook her to her very core, it was so reminiscent of Mrs. Harrow’s… “Well now, who could that be?” Simone asked from behind her. Sam looked back wondering if she expected an answer to her question, but her roommate was already up and heading towards the living room, leaving Sam alone in her pen. With her steps moving away an opportunity presented itself to Sam. “The door’s open! If I can slip out and hide maybe I can find a way to call my mom!” All this time she hadn’t just been building castles, she was making certain that the structures she built could hold her weight, and using the blocks with a pile of stuffed animals in the right position, Samantha could reach over the top of her pen and wriggle her way out. She hung from the edge on the other side, for a moment her feet hanging off the ground. *thump* *crinkle* The shockwave of her impact was minimal but the crinkle of her diaper felt deafening, just standing normally was difficult for her due to the bulky padding. “Alright, Sam you’re out!” She whispered words of encouragement to herself, feeling her headstrong attitude and self-confidence return. With a mad dash, she made for the door, planning to hide in the coat closet until Simone returned to her room. “From there it’s just to the front door—I’ve got this!” Unfortunately for Sam, as she power slid into the hall she came face to face with four giants instead of one. She could swear there was excitement in each one's eyes as they focused on Sam, all except for Simone’s who looked furious at her escape.

Simone and her three house guests stared at Sam and she stared back, frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. “Is this why nobody's seen you in the past week?” A plump redhead asked. Sam's roommate nodded, never taking her eyes off the tiny terror who'd just escaped, almost like she was stalking an animal and didn’t want to lose it. It seemed like the group was trying to figure out exactly what Sam was; she obviously wasn't a child given that she moved with greater dexterity, but her small stature was an oddity to all but one girl beside Simone. A girl wearing dark clothing with long jet black hair piped up “So Sam Kay the pint-sized princess is your roommate huh? Bet you’re having to do everything for her.” Simone again nodded, moving closer to her charge slowly. Sam was dead to rights anyway and with one swift motion, Simone scooped her into her arms, pulling her into a tight cradle.

With a sigh Simone started explaining the situation to her fellow dormmates. “I am having to do everything for her, but that’s because itty-bitty Sammy here is essentially my Child-Development grade for the year. Harrow came to me about it, and if I can care for her I’ll get the grade. She couldn’t keep up at all so they did some sort of special status change.” “What was that status changed to though?” Sam wondered while the other three nodded in approval. Simone showed them the playpen by her desk and the fully decked out nursery and the group gradually came to an understanding about the situation. 

Simone placed Sam in her door frame bouncer before leading her troop to the living room, the redhead piping up again. “I suppose if Mrs. Harrow came up with it it’s not a bad idea, but are you keeping up with everything else? We haven’t even seen you in so long.” The dark-haired goth girl nodded. “Little Sammie-Wammie is a fricken handful too, I can’t believe you’re doing it all on your own. Have you ever had a break?” Simone’s shoulders slouched a little and she let out a sigh. “No.” She said. “Nikki, I wasn’t expecting to essentially take care of a baby my sophomore year of college, it’s kinda getting to me.” From behind, a girl with dyed white short-cropped hair came up and clasped a hand on Simone’s shoulder. “We’ll help you then. Tonight we’re gonna sit back, relax and have a drink while we work out a schedule to help you take care of this assignment.” The other two nodded in agreement while Simone considered the idea. “Curie, I really shouldn’t, I’ve got an assignment due in two days and-” Nikki, the dark-haired one, cut her off with a gentle finger to her plush lips. “And we’ll be taking Sammy off your hands tomorrow, giving you plenty of time to finish. So hush up and get whatever booze you have stashed around here out. Cassandra and I will drag that playpen out here while Miss Curie here goes and gets your bouncing little brat.” The redhead, Cassandra, and the white-haired girl, Curie, nodded in agreement and Simone chuckled and shook her head. “Alright, Alright. We can work out a schedule or whatever at least.

Sam listened to the entire back and forth between the girls, feeling dread from her situation. Her roommate was bad enough, but who knew what any of these others would do to her? Not just that but something about the girl with black hair was eerily familiar. Sam felt the scattered recollection of her past but it slipped away before she could grasp it. Casandra and Nikki eyed her as they entered Simone's room with the latter giving her a mocking sneer as they went in. Meanwhile, the short-haired girl the group had identified as "Curie" walked directly up to Sam. "You're an interesting subject to be sure. Figures that Harrow’s favorite would get you, that's OK though. I'll make sure I get my turn first." The way she spoke was cold and analytical, leaving Sam with a chill running up her spine. In the living room, she was placed into the playpen that sat in the middle of the floor while the others took their places around her. Simone’s Bluetooth speaker took its place on a small table next to the couch and the “party” began.

It was fairly tame, upbeat music played while the quartet consumed a multitude of alcoholic beverages. A six-pack of beers was haphazardly distributed between three of the girls while Curie refused to even touch the stuff, instead repeatedly pouring herself glasses from a bottle of bourbon she'd found. There was singing and laughing as the sophomores all allowed themselves to relax from the daily pressures of their academic experiences. Simone laughed the loudest though, feeling the tension of her previous week fully leave her. It was, however, terrible for Sam, who was forced to just sit and watch while the girls around her had such a good time. She considered fiddling with the toys sitting in front of her in the playpen, but that was somehow worse now that there were three others with her roommate. Four towering, cackling giantesses, all of them slowly getting less restrained with each drink they took. Their attention gradually turned towards the small girl sitting in the middle of the room trapped in her mesh prison.

“So what about this one?” Nikki asked. Simone took a long drink of her beer. “What about her?” she replied with a gasp as her lips left the bottle. Curie, who’d been steadily drinking harder alcohol replied in her cool tone. "I believe she means the idea of a rotating schedule. Handling Samantha alone is far too much for a college student, and it seems like three of us are happy to pick up some of the slack so you don't fall behind in your classes like she did.” She gestured to Sam with her glass causing her to blush in embarrassment. “What? No, I mean I fell behind but I didn’t get any help! I just needed some… accommodations.” Sam replied, realizing the obvious feedback of “Looks like you got them.” that Simone shot at her before it happened. “That’s right!” Nikki said pointing a hard finger at Sam. “It’s always someone else’s fault isn’t it Sammy? You never are in the wrong!” With two balled hands the dark-haired girl pantomimed crying and her voice went up several notches to imitate Sam. “Boo hoo, I’m Sam and I can do anything I want as long as somebody swaps me seats for the front or gives me a simpler assignment so that I can keep up while everyone else busts their balls.” The diminutive diaper girl couldn’t help but cringe at the imitation and she realized exactly who Nikki was now.

"You were in Greenspan’s class, we swapped seats…” Nikki confirmed Sam’s realization with a nod but gave her nothing else. “So about this schedule thing…” Curie chimed in excitedly, giving a glimpse into the person beyond the aloof appearance she gave. “I want her tomorrow!” Simone and Nikki laughed at the sudden outburst while Cassandra looked vaguely concerned. “Is there a reason you want her first Marie?” Simone answered before her peer could. “I’m sure the mad doctor has some experiments planned; our little squirt Sam here is a much more responsive test subject than she's used to.” Curie nodded enthusiastically and Cassandra sighed, “OK, but don’t hurt her alright?” Marie “Curie” laughed. “Of course not, I'd never put her at risk.”

The rest of the schedule worked out pretty easily with Cassandra and Nikki agreeing to go after Curie respectively and giving Simone a whole 3 days to focus on homework and social life rather than dealing with Sam. The rest of the night progressed smoothly, with the six-pack disappearing shortly after the new “babysitting” schedule was formed. Each girl moved on to a glass of bourbon and were all either poking fun at Sam or talking about their day to day with Simone.

The entire time, Sam sat somewhat glowering while she listened to the conversation of how her time would be divided, knowing she had no say in the matter whatsoever. She did find herself however craving a sip of the golden brown liquid the girls were passing around. It wasn't really like she wanted the alcohol, more like she craved the connotations of adulthood that came with it or at least the maturity of being able to take a sip of whiskey. Dare she ask for a bit? She wondered, weighing the pros and cons of the move. “How bad could it really be just to ask?” Among the chatter, Sam’s tiny voice broke the cacophony of raucous laughter and music. “Can I have a glass of that?” Like a movie, everyone in the room went silent and all eyes were on Sam. “The only thing missing is a record scratch…” she thought. Cassandra was first to break the silence with a stifled laugh. “Hehe. Babies don’t get to drink alcohol silly, I’d be happy to prepare you a nice bottle of formula though.” Nikki burst out in laughter “Yeah! What kind of babysitters would we be if we got you drunk!? There’s no way in hell, Short-round.” “I wonder if it would help her relax though.” Curie said, “She might be more willing to accept her regressed state with alcohol.” “Seems like you’re doing it for me.” Sam grumbled regretting her sudden outburst. The laughter was getting to her, so much so that she felt her anger boiling over but the teasing just kept coming. “Sorry I said anything…” She sighed. Simone ignored the rude comment from her charge and instead turned to Curie. “You don’t have to run that experiment—she’s already been through it.” The group exclaimed in confusion and Simone jumped up to go grab the dreaded tape. Within moments she turned it on and the rancorous laughter returned as they watched Sam on screen playing with toys and toddling around like she really was a baby. “Holy crap this is great! Look at this little bitch go! Was she really drunk doing this?” Nikki asked. Simone nodded beginning to tell the group the story of Sam’s daycare hangover.

Sam however, was not having it. “CAN YOU FUCKING STOP ACTING LIKE I‘M NOT A HUMAN BEING!” she shouted. The girls looked shocked all except for Simone, who’s eyes were full of fury. “I thought I taught you a lesson about cursing already Sam, though it seems like you need another reminder.” Nikki’s eyes lit up at the prospect of such a humiliating punishment while Cassandra was horrified but it was Curie who spoke out. “Whoa there, what are you, a Baby Boomer, that’s some outdated punishment there.” Simone huffed in her anger, snapping her head over towards Curie's direction. “What do you propose then?” she asked. “Easy, the most effective punishment we ever faced. Corner time. Put her on a stool, a nice high one, then set a twenty-minute timer and let her sit and calm down.” Simone popped herself in the head with her hand. “Duh, why didn’t I think of that?” “Cause spanking the little twerp is way better.” Nikki grumbled. “Don’t do anything with me!” Sam yelled. “I’m an adult! You can’t keep treating me like this, One of you has to be sane!” Nobody acknowledged her complaints though. Simone picked her up and grabbed one of the stools from the breakfast bar, setting the timer on the oven for 20 minutes. Sam was set on her diapered butt on top of the tall stool facing a plain white corner. “If you talk I reset the timer. If you try to climb down I reset the timer. The longer you whine the longer you’re gonna sit here. Got it?” “Yeah Yeah.” Sam rolled her eyes. “Good.” Simone replied, offering the rubber nipple of the pacifier out to Sam who took it reluctantly.

Surprisingly, she sat silently for the entire time, and the party continued behind her while she stared at a corner. Even with the soft cushion of her diaper’s core, she felt the solidness of the stool’s metal seat pushing uncomfortably against her. A real consideration to climb down the stool was in her mind from the beginning but the height combined with the fear of a greater punishment kept her from it. Instead Sam suckled on her pacifier, angrily waiting for the loud tining ring of the oven timer to release her. When it rang out loud she sighed, unsure if she was thrilled at the prospect of going back and sitting in the living room with the cackling menagerie of babysitters.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The oven timer lit up with a bright flashing light, alerting the party that Naughty Sammy’s time in the corner was up. “Let me just put her down real fast.” Simone said, popping up again to grab her charge from the corner. “Are you ready for bed Sam?” The humiliated girl only nodded in response, blushing bright at the patronizing tone. “Bed sounds better than you making fun of me anymore…” she thought as she was carried back to the living room. Simone stood with her in her arms while the other three stared at her. “Say goodnight Sammy.” “She can’t be for real.” Sam thought, but there they stood, Simone waiting for her to wave to the trio or say something. “Pluhse no.” she mumbled behind her paci, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. “What’s that?” Simone asked jokingly, “That didn’t seem like a goodnight to me.” Sam grumbled again, “guh-night” she said, giving a half-hearted wave to the girls.

*MWWWWAAHHH* Simone suddenly planted her lips on Sam’s cheek and gave her an overexaggerated kiss. “Good Girl!” The initial shock at the sudden show of affection threw Sam for a loop, but she tried to remain calm and quiet as she was laid down. Simone left her with a goodnight and headed back to her friends. In the crib Sam worried about her future, wondering how her next few days with the new “babysitters” would go. The nagging feeling in her bladder warned her that she’d need to pee again soon. She sighed, clenching every muscle she could to stem the ache in her bladder not that it would do much of her once she fell asleep. Gradually she drifted off, the muffled party slowly fading away as she fell into unconsciousness.

Waking up the next morning wasn’t so easy though, as Simone had gotten drunk enough the previous night that the prospect of sleeping in sounded better than trudging around the house with a hangover. She turned off the first and second alarms that let her know it was time to wake Sam up and feed her breakfast. Sam meanwhile sat in her crib, the soggy diaper of the previous night now feeling very uncomfortable. Her body had gotten used to the schedule set by her roommate, meaning she awoke at 7:00 AM sharp. By 7:30 her stomach started to grumble. “Must be breakfast time… Ugh, did she really drink so much that she won’t wake up?” Then a thought struck Sam. Is this my opportunity? Can I actually get out of here?”

The locking bars of the crib had a latch at the very top on the outside, and standing on her tippy-toes left it just out of Sam’s reach. “Well, this trick worked once before…” As quietly as she could she pulled her pillow, stuffed animals, and blanket over to the corner by the latch, creating a pile of support to stand on so that she could reach the delicate metal mechanism. It wasn't stable by any means but it didn't have to be for long. It didn't help that she had to take a wide bow-legged stance to keep the nasty feeling of her cold waterlogged diaper from pressing into her. It was a hard strain to crane her little arm over the wood but her fingers brushed the latch with each little hop she did. “UGH so close! If” hop “only” hop “this” hop “diaper” hop “wasn’t weighing” hop “me down!” Out of desperation, she brought her thighs together squeezing the squishy padding between her thighs. “Eeeewwwwwww!” Gross as she thought it was it did give her the extra inch or so she needed to reach the latch.

*CLICK* *SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP* *CRRRRSSSSSSHHH* “SHIT!”

Simone’s head shot up with a sound of a loud crashing coming from the room next door. “Crap, Sam!” She said, bolting upright and ignoring the pulsing pain in her head from the night of drinking she’d done before. Luckily it only took about four of her long-legged steps to be in Sam’s room and she stood face to face with her babified roommate. Sam was on her butt, shaking a little from the sudden fall of the bars of the crib, She looked to Simone with wide eyes, watching the ebony beauty shake her head in disbelief. “Ughhhh I suppose I shouldn’t forget your breakfast huh?” She said moving towards the startled girl slower now that she knew she was ok. “I-I need a change too.” Sam stammered, allowing Simone to pick her up. Her caretaker had jumped up so suddenly that she hadn't bothered to put on clothes so she stood in her underwear, radiating warmth to Sam from the skin to skin that was undeniably comfortable as she carried her to the changing table. “It’s a good thing Marie has you today, since I’m gonna work extra slow with this hangover. All I can say is good luck, Sam. I'm not sure if I'd rather do my psych assignment or deal with mad doctor Marie.

After making sure Sam was fully cleaned and changed, Simone packed her charge’s diaper bag and poured a cup of black coffee for herself. She threw a robe on and opened the front door, pointing to the left. “Marie is over in room nine, think you can walk there so I can sip my coffee?” Sam nodded. “Even hungover and with hands full, she could outrun me easily, especially since I have to waddle everywhere.” Sam did indeed waddle with every step. The diaper forced her to twist her hips a little more than she usually would due to the increased bulk between her thighs; this had the effect of swinging her accentuated padded bottom back and forth every time she moved. That plus the cute red and white polka dot ruffle-butt onesie did little to hide her cartoon patterned diaper.

Sam moved slowly with her little legs and Simone didn’t mind that one bit, her own pace was little more than a begrudging trudge to the end of the hall. “So I’ve heard you call this person both Marie and Curie. I get the joke but why call her Curie?” Simone looked up from the rich, dark waters of her coffee to focus on Sam, processing slowly that she'd asked a question. “Oh… Marie is uh,” She struggled with a good explanation that wouldn’t scare her roommate. “She’s “Science minded” and calling her Marie Curie was a fun little joke, so we kept with it. Now more people know her by that than her real name.” The pair stopped in front of dorm number nine and Simone gave the heavy wood a quick knock.

The girl with dyed white hair opened the door almost immediately. Despite the early hour she was already dressed in a smart button-up and tight jeans. Marie was a rather slight girl with little in the way of curves to her body. Instead her clothes flowed off of her, embracing what little accentuation her form had in modest breasts and somewhat wide hips. Her eyes sparkled a little behind her heavy, tortoiseshell glasses and she seemed rather composed for somebody who’d spent the night drinking straight bourbon. She’d even combed her short, silvery-white hair to the side, creating a neat swoop. “You’re late.” She said flatly. “Yeah, yeah I know. I overslept, had to catch up.” She nodded in acceptance but said little else, only gesturing to Sam with her hand to come inside. “Come get her anytime after five.” Simone only nodded; she desperately craved the comfort of her bed but even in her wiped, hungover state she knew her assignment waited for her. “Good luck.” She mumbled. Sam wasn’t quite sure who the comment was directed to.

Curie’s dorm room was designed the same way as her and Simone's with a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a constrained living space, although her dorm was much more haphazard. Just in Sam's immediate sight on one wall there was a sewing machine with fabric scraps tossed all about and 1/2 complete childish clothes hanging from the side. She could clearly see on the breakfast bar that led into the kitchen various clamps and straps sat next to a set of tools like the space was constantly home to one half-built project or another. Sam toddled around the room, observing it to make sure there was no immediately obvious escape but the sharp click of a door lock that sat four feet out of her reach told her that there was less chance to leave here than her own dorm. Once she made sure the door was secured, Curie bent down and brought herself eye to eye with Sam. “You are absolutely perfect, you know that?” She said, reaching down for the snaps of Sam’s onesie. I-I’m not sure what you mean.” Sam said, backing away a little from the clawing grasp of the strange titan. Of course, a larger person had better reach and she caught Sam before she was able to fully escape her range. “You’re not only the size of a child but you have the clarity of an adult, it means you can test all these things that I made and tell me exactly how it feels or what needs to be changed!” With a quick flick of her wrist, she undid the snap crotch the onesie and pulled it up over Sam's head. “Seems like Simone’s got some semi ill-fitting clothes for you and that diaper is practically hanging off your hips. Why don’t we get something that’ll actually fit your little tush. I’m sure I have some better-tailored clothes around here, plus you’ll love the walker I made.”

A lot of Sam’s time with Curie was like this. She wanted to design things for child development, but actual infants were poor test subjects as they couldn't give real feedback on anything. That’s why she was so excited to see Sam, a person who fits the size of everything and she could actually tell her what was wrong with anything she tested. Curie picked Sam up quickly only to plop her down next to her sewing table, now wearing nothing except her cartoon patterned diaper. It started with measurements: the strangely cold woman was a blur with her measuring tape and had all of Sam's sizes recorded in about a minute. She turned from the mostly naked woman after that to spend a minute hemming on her sewing machine. Sam was left to stand there and wait until the rather esoteric babysitter produced a striped long sleeve onesie. “Arms up.” She said and Sam complied with the order, noting the difference between how Curie dealt with her verses Simone. Her natural demeanor was obviously rather cold but something about it told Sam that she would have dealt with anybody this way, not just somebody as small as her. She pulled the onesie over Sam’s head, expertly snapping the crotch shut and stepping back. Sam took a few wobbly steps, feeling how the garment fit her. “So?” Curie asked, looking expectantly. It was comfortable, with a soft inner lining and material that fit Sam's form well, almost like it had been tailored specifically to her body type. When she moved the fabric pulled across her skin but didn’t chafe with uncomfortable friction, nor did it hang baggy and loose. The only annoying part was the slightly awkward wedgie occurring every time she began to stretch outwards. The seam in the bottom fabric of the onesie’s groin area pulled up, wedging right into the middle of her soft padded crotch and pushing the core of her diaper against her in a manner that did cause some uncomfortable friction. She relayed her experience to Curie as best she could, feeling a little out of practice with adult conversation. Her babysitter nodded, jotting down a note, and removing the garment.

This pattern continued for what felt like hours. Sam tried out clothes and Curie asked her simple questions about it so as to improve her designs. After a certain amount of time though Sam felt her stomach rumble. “Time for lunch?” she asked, eyeing the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll get to eat some real food!” Swallowing another meal of formula or baby food was not necessarily her idea of a good time and she hoped that quite possibly a new caretaker would result in the new selection of food. Her face fell when Curie pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag Simone left. “That’s a good point, I’d love to get a baseline on your dietary intake when being fed vs. when you feed yourself…” This ended up being the start of a strange Russian roulette for Sam every time Curie watched her. Whenever meal times came up she wasn’t sure if it would be a bottle or baby food, whether she’d feed herself or Curie would do it. The only constant was curious watchful eyes on her as well as a timer that ticked down how long she took. “She really sees me as a test subject!” Sam thought. “This is the least babied I’ve felt in a long time though. I’m more like a dress-up doll to her…”

The rest of Sam's day with the curious inventor remained relatively boring. She took her normal afternoon nap and like clockwork woke up 3 hours later even without Simone stirring her awake. “Curious,” Curie observed as she watched Sam stir awake. “maybe because you have an actual developed internal clock you've gotten so used to waking up after 3 hours that you hit that time almost on the dot." Sam rubbed her eyes and yawned, still not quite awake enough to comprehend the silver-haired woman’s observations. What she did comprehend was that familiar feeling of warmth around her waist, and the squishy padding held close to her by the fuzzy footed sleeper pajamas Curie had put her in. She blushed bright red, dreading asking the overly observant woman in front of her for help. “I-I uh need a change, if you could just point me to a room that I can get a new diaper in…” For the first time since she had drank an absurd amount of bourbon Sam saw her babysitter laugh out loud. “Nonsense, you can’t have thought that’d work. I’ll change you of course.”

There was no hesitation or lingering in the change though, Curie was quick and efficient with her movements. Rapidly putting Sam into a new diaper before her old one even got cold. “There, now what to do next…” she wondered, looking around her living room workshop to pick out the next project for the pair of them to tackle. A knock at the door stopped her though, and both of them looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:03 PM. “Damn,” she cursed. “always next time I suppose. I’ll have to think of something special now that I know you’re coming back.” She said grabbing the diaper bag before opening the door to Simone

Curie usually did think of something special when Sam came to visit once a week, having made clothes now to fit her exact specifications and building contraptions for her to sit in with various toys meant to challenge the mind of a young child. Sometimes she'd just sit and observe Sam, taking notes and watching how she acted in various situations, other times Sam could tell she got bored so she would ask various questions and make observations directly to her teensy test subject. When checks or changes or bathtimes came up Curie never lingered either, she wasn’t concerned with making Sam feel small, she already got plenty of that from everybody else. She was just happy to have, what she considered to be, the perfect test subject.

Spending the day with Cassandra was a wholly different experience for Sam, who quickly realized that if she accepted the babyish tendencies, she'd have a more pleasant time. “Room Three” Simone said pointing the way down the hallway, a short distance. Unlike Curie, Cassandra actually stood there waiting for Sam. She waved and beckoned for the diminutive girl to come to her while wearing very little in the way of clothing during this early morning. Cassandra stood in the hallway wearing a revealing nightie that did very little to hide her plump form. She was curvy in the sense that she had wide hips and large breasts framing a slight tummy. "Pleasantly plump." Sam thought. “Do you want the bag?” Simone asked, motioning with the backed full diaper bag. “Nah,” she replied, her long, curly, orange locks of hair bouncing as she moved. “I’ve got plenty of stuff for today, I shouldn't need any of that. Simone cocked an eyebrow and pushed Sam towards the scantily clad babysitter. “Do you have any clothes for yourself?” She joked. Cassandra laughed. “I do but I need coffee before I tone my sexy down, and it’s not like she hasn’t seen worse I’m sure.” Sam toddled forward while the two japed back and forth. She followed today’s babysitter into her dorm cautiously, preparing for whatever horrors awaited her.

Cassandra’s dorm was fully decked out with toys and a playpen, almost like Simone’s but with far more variety. “So Miss Sam, welcome to Auntie Cassie’s. What would you like to do?” Sam found herself somewhat taken aback at the question. “What would I like to do?” She asked quizzically. "Like I have a choice?” Cassie shook her head and laughed. “Of course you do silly, there’s a lot to do here. As long as you’re good we can do what you want.” Sam was blown away, she had no idea that there would be any options when she walked in. “C-can I watch TV?” She asked, trying to avoid looking at any of the toys around her. “Sure can cutie pie! That’ll give me time to drink some caffeine and get changed too. What are we gonna watch? Teletubbies, Barney, or Arthur?” Sam’s face quickly fell into a frown, of course, the illusion of freedom was too good to be true. “Maybe something more adult? I’m not a baby darn-it…” The curvaceous caretaker's face fell to match Sam's. “Now that diaper and your outburst tell me very differently.” Her tone dropped from cheerful to serious without warning. “This is what’s best for you. I know it’s a very hard thing to accept but you’ve proven that this is the best course of action.” Sam crossed her arms, her face going into a hard pout as she stuck her lower lip out. “I haven’t proven anything. I’m being picked on because everyone around me is too big for me to fight back against…” She watched Cassandra’s features soften a little in response to her complaint. It really did feel like the whole world was dogpiling onto her ever since she left home and it was getting to be too much. “I know it’s a lot to deal with sweetie but this is the best way for it to be right now. You’ve just gotta trust the big people in your life. Now, what show did you want to watch?” With a huff, Sam looked away, continuing her pout for a moment before giving a reluctant answer. “...Arthur” She said. Cassandra clapped her hands and snatched Sam up, plopping her padded rump down on the soft fiber couch and clicking the T.V. on. Her cheery tone returned in full force. “Alrighty, Arthur it is. I love that funky little Aardvark. Let me know if you need down from here ok? It’s awfully high and I can't have you hurting yourself.”

Most of the time with Cassandra was easy going as she planned to regress Sam with a carrot over stick approach. Sure, she had to stay in the babyish realm, but her time was mostly her own, and she got to control her environment a bit more if she behaved. Unsurprisingly, it actually worked. When Sam got bored with one thing she’d automatically move on to the next babyish task. She’d get tired of watching the childish show and move on to playing with the toys on the ground, taking whatever limited options she had.

The day had passed uneventfully, with Cassandra watching Sam bounce between watching childish television and playing with the blocks on the ground. Occasionally she’d pipe up, asking Sam if she needed a change or not. The answer continued to be an embarrassed and flustered “No!” each time she asked. Around the third time, she followed up the question with another. “Alrighty then, no need to be snappish. Are you hungry?” Sam nodded hesitantly, dreading the feeding of formula and baby food she was about to receive. Cassandra surprised her though. “Alrighty, how does a hotdog and mac and cheese sound?” “WHAT!?” Sam shouted, jumping up with excitement. “You mean I’d get real food!?” Cassie laughed, moving into the kitchen to prepare the food. “Why not? You’ve been a good girl for me today, I suppose you earned a treat! Sam bounced happily at the prospect of eating something other than the bland mushy gunk. When the steaming bowl of cheesy noodles and cut up pork products hit the tray of the highchair in front of her, the smile on Sam’s face was huge. While she ate, a ray of happiness shot through her. She didn't even mind when she got a little careless and dropped some of her food on her onesie. “Oopsy!” exclaimed Cassie, giggling at Sam’s frenetic pace. “Slow down, it’s not going anywhere!” Sam laughed with a mouthful of food, taking more deliberate and careful bites. Afterward, Cassie brought out two shirts in Sam’s size, one emblazoned with a cartoon cat and the other one with a popular children’s character on the front. “Which one do you want Sam?” Cassandra alternated between holding each shirt up, offering whichever Sam found more appealing. “Uh the cat I guess, but wh-” She was cut off by Cassie’s tugging at her onesie. “Whoa hey, I don’t need that…'' She protested weakly. “I think the cheese stains on your shirt disagree Sammy. I’m not returning you to Simone in dirty clothes. If you don’t let me swap these, we can go the hard route.” With a shake of her head, Sam raised her hands into the air, allowing herself to be stripped of her soiled garment. “Good girl.” Cassandra said as she pulled the purple cat shirt over Sam’s head. “Something about this feels more exposed.” She thought. She greatly underestimated the amount of modesty the thin fabric attached to the snap crotch of a onesie covering her diaper afforded her. With the bulky core for padding visibly dipping between her legs she blushed in embarrassment. Luckily, once she was changed “Auntie Cassie" allowed her to return to her toys and television while her caretaker moved to the kitchen to wash the dishes. “This… is a little better.” Sam thought as she enjoyed the soft drone of the television.

The usual need to use the bathroom broke her brief happiness pretty quickly though. “Uh, Cassandra?” she called, wondering how far her new freedom expanded. “That’s Auntie Cassie.” her caretaker corrected in a sing-songy voice. “Yeah, uh, Auntie Cassie? Can I go use the bathroom?” Sam asked, praying for the same sort of positive response she's received so far from this woman. Unfortunately, Cassandra entered the room with a frown on her face, shaking her head no. “We’ve already established that you need diapers, come on now.” Sam’s trademark anger started to flare up again and she could feel her feet stamp against her will. “Here I thought you were the nice one!” She blurted. In response, Cassandra was on her almost immediately and before Sam could hurl her next insult the rubbery nipple of a pacifier was popped into her mouth as she was scooped into her caretaker’s arms. “Huh-Hey” Sam stammered shocked at how quickly she was incapacitated. “Nope, not having it." Cassandra said, dropping her into an empty mesh playpen much like the one Simone had in her room. “I’ve been plenty nice little Miss, but you wanna whine. Sucking on that dummy is a much better use of that sass mouth, so sit there and think about how rude you were.” Sam's brow furrowed but she did as she was told. At least the part about keeping the pacifier in her mouth and sitting there. She couldn't be made to “think about what she’d done” because she didn’t feel like she’d done anything wrong. Still, she was stuck in silence again, and as she lifted herself off her tush into a kneeling position regret overtook her. Had she not been such a stinker she probably would be in a better position to get a change sooner and still able to toddle around as she pleased. With a gentle push, she relieved the pressure in her bowels, filling the back of her diaper with a stinking mush while Cassandra watched on.

Other than that one incident Sam really enjoyed her night with “Auntie Cassie”. She was for sure nicer than the other three and it felt like a welcome reprieve from the harsh or unsympathetic treatment she’d gotten the rest of the week. She even actively wished she'd get more time with the gentle babysitter, but the one night a week made it a special treat, especially after Sam experienced her first babysitting session with Nikki.

Day three of rotating babysitters came, and it was the one Sam dreaded the most, Nikki. She didn't mean to cause trouble for anybody as she was trying to find an equal way to participate in her classes, but it seemed like Nikki took it personally. Sam toddled down to the very end of the hallway to the door with a big one emblazoned upon it. She locked pleading eyes with Simone. “Sorry Sammy, this will be good for you, and I need a break. I can’t fall behind like you. I don’t wanna end up in diapers.” She gave a half-hearted laugh to punctuate her last sentence, but it rang hollow for Sam who did not at all see the humor in her situation. The pair walked in silence all the way to the end of the hall, and Nikki opened the door before Simone had a chance to knock. Dark brown eyes stood out against her pale face that was framed by her straight black hair. Her jeans were torn in several places, with strategic slashes at the hips showing off the black lace of her underwear and accentuating the form of her rear. Her top was similarly distressed, but it seemed to be from actual age with the front promoting a band called “Gene Loves Jezebel.” It had no sleeves and sported large slashes down the side that threatened to release her impressive bust. “Great to see you. I’ve got her till five right?” Simone rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “Acctttuuualllly, do you think you can keep her till nine? I kind of got invited to a party and I'd love to show up and participate for a bit.” Till nine!?” Sam exclaimed. “That’s 14 hours!” Nikki noncommittally waved her hand in front of her face. “Not. a. Problem. Go enjoy yourself girl, I can hold down this little stinker for the night. Heck, pick her up in the morning, I ain’t going anywhere.” Sam feverishly shook her head. She was very much against this idea but like usual it wasn't like she actually had a choice. Simone gave an apologetic bow and a thank you, taking Sam’s hand and putting it into Nikki’s. “Be good now!” was all she said as she skipped off, ready to enjoy her free night.

Nikki pulled Sam inside with a gentle yank. “Come on “Sammie-Whammie,” I’ve got a lot of fun stuff planned.” Nikki’s dorm was decked out to the nines with a fully furnished living room with coffee and end tables, a beautiful TV stand and a nice comfortable looking couch. Even from a low position, Sam could see the shiny appliances in the kitchen too. She tried to pull away from Nikki's hand so that she could go explore just like she’d done with the other places, but Nikki’s tight grip didn't loosen. Sam found herself yanked back into position. “Oh, no no no, sorry squirt. My place my rules, and the first one is you’re gonna wear what I pick out for you. Second, you don’t get to talk, no adult words from that mouth.” Sam moved to retort but Nikki quickly produced a massive pacifier from her pocket, it was easily three times larger than any of the other ones that she'd been forced to use at this point. Not only that, but from the sides dangled leather straps with tinkling metal buckles at the end. “Open Wide!” Nikki said, extending the massive nipple of the paci towards Sam’s mouth. “Oh fuck no.” Sam said. "Listen, I’m sorry that you were mildly inconvenienced by me in Greenspan’s class but this is not happening.” Nikki chuckled and shook her head. “I thought I said no adult talking, and that was a very adult word you just used there.” Before she knew what was happening Sam was flipped over Nikki’s plump thigh. Her onesie was flipped up and her diaper was around her ankles.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Nikki delivered continuous hard swats to her bottom. These weren't the gentle humiliating spankings Simone gave either—the cushion of her diaper was removed and she was using FORCE against Sam’s delicate butt to deliver painful bare bottom spankings to the dainty yet defiant damsel.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

“OW OW STOP, PLEASE!” Sam cried out in pain through the forming tears. Each smack stung a little more than the last, and they left big red welts across Sam's pale skin.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Finally Nikki took a breath and lowered her hand, pinning Sam with her arm to her knee while she squirmed and whined in pain. “...Ow” She whimpered. Nikki let up the pressure from her arm and set Sam on the couch with her stinging red rump in the air. From the side, the rubber nipple of the overly large pacifier was presented and Sam moved her head slowly, taking it in her mouth. She was surprised at how completely it filled her maw. The rubber soother was massive, with the pressure pinning her tongue down in a way that prevented her from speaking even if she wanted too. The straps came together behind her head and cinched tight, locking the plastic mouthguard in place against her lips tightly. “I can’t do this all night…” Sore Sam sniffled behind her gag, fighting back tears, partially for her sore bottom but mostly for her wounded ego.

Nikki wasn’t even close to done either; she didn’t figure she’d get in a nice bare-bottom spanking in this early! “Alrighty, now for a nice change of clothes. These aren't near babyish enough for my adorable Sammy.” Sam however, couldn’t see what Nikki was preparing behind her as she shuffled around the room. She only heard a loud crinkle that she’d come to associate with the diapers she’d been forced to wear. Nikki grabbed Sam and flipped her over, positioning her for a change. Sore Sam winced when her sore bottom brushed the soft material of the couch as she was manhandled into position. Her bottom landed against what felt like a soft cushion. Glancing around she identified the crinkly outer material along with the basic shape of an unfolded diaper, the only problem being that it was MASSIVE with the front laid out reaching her ankles and a cushiony core that lay about half as thick as Sam herself. She looked to Nikki quizzically who had a twisted smile across her face. “Thought you could use some extra padding against a sore bottom of yours.” She pulled the front of the diaper all the way up, allowing it to completely engulf Sam’s waist. The ruffly waistband stopped just below her breasts and Nikki had to overlap the tapes greatly to make it tight around her small body. The plush monster enveloped her almost completely with the bottom of the padding dipping to her knees. “This is supposed to be a diaper for big people.” Nikki placed a hand on her supple bosom, “You know like me.” indicating to herself. “I just couldn’t resist seeing you in it though, it's so comically big. Still, it’s got its uses. There's no way you'll be able to walk in this and with how much padding is in there I probably won't have to change you until morning. Maybe I’ll even let Simone do it…” The tyrannical babysitter fired off more ideas coming to her head by the minute. Under her touch Sam started to flail, reaching for the tapes of the massive diaper to free herself from its prison. “I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.”

Unfortunately for Sam Nikki snatched her hands easily and grabbed the third and final piece of Sam's new attire. It looks like a normal onesie but the long sleeves ended oddly; they didn't open it all and instead had rounded ends. With ease, Nikki slipped each of her arms through the striped yellow garment. Her hands rested in the tight mitted confines at the end of the sleeves and the rest of the outfit form-fitted perfectly, even enveloping the gargantuan diaper around Sam’s waist. “Curie was oh so nice to make this for you too, make sure you thank her when you see her next.” The mittens rendered Sam’s hands useless and took away her last viable weapon to grasp maturity. Instead, she pawed helplessly at the snap crotch of her new clothing, unable to do anything about it with her bound hands. Nikki smiled at her handiwork. “It’s so good to finally see little Sammie-Wammie in her Placie-Wacie.” She plopped her charge down on the floor to crawl around—that’s all she could do in that diaper anyway. The whole cottony core even scraped the floor as Sam shuffled around on her hands and knees. “You shoulda been in diapers from day one. All you do is inconvenience people.”

The night continued with similar punishments, and Sam’s mouth earned her two more spankings during dinner when she watched Nikki drop some pills into her bottle, which was also comically large. “Will you stop tormenting me?! She asked fitfully. Nikki's punishment spoke a resounding no as the only answer she was given another spanking. With tears still in her eyes Sam sucked down the bottle, tasting the faint chemical flavor of whatever Nikki dropped in there. The tiny tormented girl of course couldn't stop herself from whispering a quiet “Bitch” under her breath, earning herself her third spanking of the night. When she was laid down in the crib in the spare room of the dorm Sam had to lie on her stomach due to the severe pain and redness of her rump. Meanwhile, the ominous gurgling in her stomach told her she would probably not wake up with a clean diaper.

Complaining about Nikki’s harsh treatment to Simone the next day bought her little sympathy from her primary caregiver. In fact, she thought it good for Sam to play the part of a baby more completely with Nikki than any of the other babysitters. “I know she's harsh, and no, I would never go that far, but it's not such a bad thing for somebody to be willing to treat you exactly how Mrs. Harrow wants you to be treated." So, once a week, Sam's time with Nikki continued much to her dismay, and every time she was placed in a massive diaper, overfed, and trapped in a onesie that rendered her hands useless so she could better experience “acting like a baby.”

With Simone, Sam’s world expanded, no matter how much she fought against it. Waddling around the dorms just to get to the rooms of her babysitters was bad, but in an auxiliary room off to the side, the members of the child development dorm liked to study. Simone thought it was a good idea to bring Sam in so that they could practice public and exposed diaper changes on her. It was enormously humiliating as each girl gathered around first to watch Simone rip the tapes of Sam's acrid wet diaper, wipe her down, lotion, and finally powder her. It was even more humiliating for each giant to get an up-close and personal experience with her most intimate areas as they each imitated her roommate’s actions, trying to get the perfect diaper change in so that they could pass a class.

With each new experience Sam thought it couldn't get any more humiliating, but she was quickly proven wrong once again. From the closet by the front door of the dorm Simone brought forth a contraption of plastic and fabric folded closed at first. When it opened it formed a chair with wheels on it. “Nope, won’t do it.” Sam shook her head like her denial was going to get her somewhere as Simone approached her, though it didn't mean much as she was placed in the stroller. It didn't matter how much flailing fury Sam could put forth; she only weighed 15 pounds after all. Once strapped securely into the stroller, the pair headed through the double doors of the dorm and turned out onto the grassy quad where a sunny day with plenty of people milling about greeted them.

The whispers and looks of people who saw the pair traveling seemed reasonable at first. Then they came to recognize Sam as she got closer.  
“That’s the really small girl, I thought she just dropped out…”  
“Wow, I don’t know what the hell happened, but she looks right like that…”  
*Snicker* “What? Hasn’t the littlest college student graduated out of diapers yet?”

Poor Sam burned bright red as she continued passing whispering college students, all who knew about her, but few who actually knew her fate as a diaper dependent baby belonging to the child development department. The entire way to the classroom building Simone ignored the gossiping student body, humming along to the music pouring through her headphones. “Wish I could tune out the world with some music.” Sam thought.

At the classrooms Simone and Sam entered a lecture hall with a sole person waiting inside standing at the podium. Her smart attire and composed attitude carried even when she was alone. She looked up from a stack of papers to see Simone wheel Samantha Kay in. “Well good morning Miss Skylark, Miss Kay. Are you all ready for today? Simone nodded excitedly. “Yeah Mrs. Harrow, I’m really hoping my findings resonate with the class and I’m super excited about my future based on this.” Merideth nodded. “I have to say I'm also very excited about your future based on this too. I took an early look at your presentation that you sent to me and I will say I'm highly impressed with what you were able to accomplish in not only taking care of Miss Kay here also setting up such a support system on your own as well as observing and logging their wildly different methods. It really is top-notch work.

Sam sat in her stroller completely lost. “What presentation is she talking about?” With an exaggerated windup, she spit out her pacifier, grabbing the attention of the two women talking about her like she wasn't there. She looked up to Mrs. Harrow, her eyes meeting hers just at the line of her expressed breasts. Her low position still made it almost impossible to see all of the woman’s face beyond her bust. “Ugh, alright just what the hell is going on. I’ve spent four weeks like this and dammit I want some answers!” Both girls looked at each other and then back to Sam, Simone shrugged and indicated to Harrow, who shook her head. “Still petulant, is she?” the professor asked. Simone nodded, “Yep, I have to imagine she will be for a while too.” Merideth sighed and squatted, finally bringing herself eye to eye with Sam. “Your registration status was changed. You are no longer a student of State University—you're a dependent of the child development department, specifically diaper dependent." Sam was in absolute shock about the teachers' very blunt and somewhat nonsensical explanation of her situation and she started ranting about how this was “unethical” and that they “wouldn’t get away with this.” Simone simply ignored her, popping the pacifier back into her mouth while she set up the projector and practiced for her presentation to the entire child development class.

Gradually students poured into the room and they saw the demure Mrs. Harrow standing in the corner, a very serious, professionally dressed Simone and Sam fuming and blushing in her stroller dressed in a sleeveless onesie that did nothing to hide the obvious bulge of her diaper. “Alrighty Class, We have a special presentation today by Miss Simone Skylark. Please give her your full attention.” Simone stepped up to the podium and took a deep breath, clicking the first slide of her presentation into view. A blown-up picture of Sam sleeping in her crib with an obviously soaked diaper stared back at the class. “This is a presentation about regression as a tool in teaching child development and where we may go from here. Next to me is my wonderful assistant Sammy who you’ll be seeing a lot of in this presentation.

"Fuck.” thought Sam. 

You can find my commission info on   
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179   
or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968   
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412   
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works   
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations   
if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
